


Meanwhile, Jared and Jensen...

by SupernaturalPrincess9



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, J2 AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPrincess9/pseuds/SupernaturalPrincess9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter from my Wincest series: Scenes From the Cutting Room Floor. From Season Six, this is my version of what Jared and Jensen were doing while Sam and Dean were attempting to be Jared and Jensen as they looked for a way back to their own universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, Jared and Jensen...

**Author's Note:**

> The Jared and Jensen of this story are not meant to be the Jared and Jensen of our universe, but rather the Jared and Jensen characterized in the episode The French Mistake (Season 6, Episode 15).

When Jensen hit the ground, it was with a grunt and a burst of pain in his shoulder that made him see stars. He lay on the ground, wondering why the hell it was raining in the studio as Jared swore like a sailor beside him.

“Fuck!” Jared yelled to no one in particular as he pulled a piece of glass out of his hand. “Fuck!” he yelled again as blood began pooling in his palm. Jared watched in a stunned silence as rain drops fell into the cut, diluting the blood. Jared continued to watch in fascination as rivulets of pink water spread across his hand and began dripping onto the hard ground beneath him. 

“What the fuck?” Jared asked, targeting no one specific with his ire.

Jensen sat up and looked around, basically ignoring whatever was happening with Jared in favor of trying to figure out what had just happened to them. There was supposed to be a mat below the window. They were supposed to be in a studio. They were supposed to be shooting the last scene of the day. Certainly it wasn’t supposed to be raining.

Rain doesn’t happen inside a building, and as Jensen looked around, his brain finally caught up with the notion that something was very, very wrong. 

Jared continued to spew expletives as Jensen rose to his feet, squinting his eyes against the rain, trying in vain to get his bearings.

“What the actual fuck?” Jared said, still looking at his hand.

Jensen turned his attention to his co-star. “Would you shut the hell up and take a look around, Padalecki? Where the fuck are we?”

Jared looked up at Jensen and gave him his Sam puppy dog eyes. “I don’t know where we are. And I’m hurt, Jensen.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked down at his former lover. He never could stand to see Jared in pain, and now wasn’t any different, so Jensen kneeled down next to Jared and took his hand in his own, looking it over.

The cut was deep and the bleeding wasn’t stopping and Jensen figured it wouldn’t as long as they were still in the god damned rain. Jensen reached into his pocket and pulled out a bandana that he kept there when he was playing Dean. Carefully, he wrapped Jared’s hand up in it. 

“You’ll be ok, Jare.” Jensen sighed. “Let’s get you out of the rain so I can take a better look, ok?”

Jensen stood and reached down for Jared’s uninjured hand, helping to his feet. 

“Fuck!” Jensen yelped when the extra weight wrenched his injured shoulder.

Jared grabbed Jensen with his uninjured hand. “Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

Jensen shrugged off Jared’s hand. In all honesty, he couldn’t stand to have Jared touch him.

Not anymore. 

Not since Jared let the executives at the show determine how they lived their lives – and with whom. Jared had fallen into line like a good little soldier and Jensen had followed along behind him. Because they’d always done things together.

They weren’t supposed to break up over it. But Jared had wanted to follow the PR team’s orders and so as they’d spent less and less time together because that’s what the executives wanted, the stress of it all became too much and Jared had ended things. 

Briefly, Jensen wondered if Jared and Gen… nah.

Jensen knew that wasn’t real.

Jensen turned and walked toward the door of the house in front of them. Jared, hurt by Jensen’s coldness to him, followed along behind, missing the days when things had been so easy between them. Back when they’d needed each other more than they’d needed air.

Jensen jiggled the door handle and the door popped open. He stepped inside and flared his nostrils in disgust.

“This place is a dump.” Jensen said dismissively.

Jared peered over Jensen’s shoulder, taking in the murkiness around them; the dingy curtains, the stained and chipped countertop in the kitchen… the general disarray. 

And books. They were everywhere. Every wall had some kind of a book case and even more books were stacked on every available flat surface.

“Yeah…” Jared couldn’t disagree with Jensen’s assessment.

Jensen walked through the lower level with Jared in his wake. When he found a bathroom, he flipped the light on and prepared himself for all manner of disgusting sights. The bathroom, however, was clean.

“Huh.” Jensen said as he walked in and began searching for a first aid kit of some kind. “Sit on the toilet and let me look at your hand, Jared.”

Jared slid along the wall, avoiding any unnecessary contact with Jensen as he did what he was told. Once seated, Jared waited. Moments later, Jensen rose from the floor, where he’d been kneeling to rummage around in the under-sink cabinet.

“Good.” Jensen said as he placed the first aid kit on the counter and opened it. Jensen had never dressed a real wound before but he needed to stop Jared’s wound from bleeding. 

Jensen turned and looked down at Jared. Jared had been watching him, saying nothing, but his expression was one of longing… and pain.

“Give me your hand, Jared.” Jensen said brusquely. He couldn’t let Jared’s mental state throw him off his game. He couldn’t dwell on that look of longing without having his heart broken all over again.

Jared raised his injured hand and looked up at Jensen. Jensen took Jared’s hand and carefully unwrapped the bandana. The wound was still bleeding, but didn’t look as bad as Jensen had feared it would.

Jensen began by disinfecting the wound. 

Jared hissed when the hydrogen peroxide began bubbling. Jensen rubbed his thumb soothingly over Jared’s inner wrist. 

“I know that burns, but we need to let it do its job.” Jensen kept his tone matter-of-fact, even though being this close to Jared outside the studio for the first time in almost ten months was killing him. Jensen reached for a cloth and carefully blotted the wound.

Jensen evaluated the cut. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but it looked pretty deep, and it was long, so Jared probably needed stitches. Dean may be able to stitch up Sam, but Jensen had no real medical skills, no matter how many times as Dean he’d patched up Sam.

Jensen dug around in the first aid kit. He found some butterfly bandages and some super glue. He thought he remembered that super glue could be used for field dressings. It wasn’t perfect, but he didn’t know when they’d be able to find a doctor, so he confidently took the glue in his hand and removed the cap.

“Not sure if this will burn, but we need to close this up. Get ready…” Jensen quickly slid the tip of the glue tube across Jared’s cut. When it looked like it was going to hold, Jensen grabbed the butterfly bandages and used them to better seal the cut.

“There.” Jensen said emphatically as he stood. “That’s the best I can do.”

Jared looked up at Jensen, his eyes held a sadness that Jensen had glimpsed many times in recent months. Then Jared smiled, but it never quite reached his eyes. “Thanks, Jen…sen.” 

Jared had almost used his pet name for Jensen. He never called him that anymore. Not since they’d broken up and had been trying to continue on with the show together by gritting their teeth through one episode at a time.

Jensen nodded curtly. “Let’s figure out where we are now.” Jensen didn’t wait for a response as he turned on his heel and walked back toward the main part of the house. Jared stood and followed him because he didn’t want to stray too far, in case something weird happened again.

In the library, Jensen went from bookshelf to bookshelf, trying to find something that would tell him what was happening to them. Jared followed along behind, unwilling to let too much space grow between them since they’d been close together when the weirdness first happened. Jared wanted to be close in case the weirdness somehow reversed itself.

Jensen stopped in front of a photo on the shelf.

“What the hell?” He breathed out as he picked up the frame. He blinked several times, trying to process what he was seeing.

“Hey, Jay… check this out.” Jared looked at Jensen in surprise. He hadn’t heard Jensen call him Jay since… he’d made a really bad decision ten months previously. Jared drew close to Jensen and got butterflies as Jensen’s familiar scent surrounded him. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering. 

Everything.

When he opened his eyes he looked at the photo in shock. It was a picture of him, when he was about 10 with a Jensen who was about 14… with Jim Beaver of all people. None of them had known each other at those times in their lives.

“Jen… what the hell?”

Jensen shook his head as he turned the frame over and worked to get the photo out of the frame, looking for a date. On the back in chicken scratch was the note: “Sam & Dean, 1992”.

“Sam and Dean?” Jensen breathed out. He wondered what in the world was going on. This wasn’t possible.

With his uninjured hand, Jared reached out and took the photo from Jensen, flipping it over and looking at… Sam, Dean and Bobby? Circa 1992? Jared shook his head in denial. This couldn’t be happening.

“I don’t… I don’t understand this, Jen…” Jared whispered. “What is happening?”

Jensen took the picture from Jared and put it back in its frame and then carefully put it directly back in its previous position. Jensen didn’t want to leave any signs that they’d been here, in case they ever got back to where they were supposed to be.

Jensen turned and looked at Jared. Jared continued to look confused and disturbed. He was having a much harder time dealing with their current reality than Jensen was. Jensen reached over and took Jared’s hand in his. It wasn’t about being close to him; or so Jensen told himself. 

It was in case something happened and they were transported somewhere else.

Jared finally looked at Jensen. “I don’t get it.”

“We’re at Bobby’s, Jared.” Jensen said patiently. “So… on set, Sam and Dean share a room here. Let’s go find it and see if there’s anything there that can help us out.”

Jensen didn’t wait for a response; he just led Jared out of Bobby’s office and straight up the stairs. Jensen kept a hold of Jared’s hand as they ascended. Unerringly, Jensen led them right to the room Sam and Dean shared. Tentatively, Jensen opened the door and looked in.

It was small, with two single beds and a table between them. Jensen flipped on the light and saw the broken drawers in the dresser and the duffels in the corner. He tugged on Jared’s hand and brought them into the room.

“Sam and Dean’s duffels are there.” Jensen said, nodding to the corner. “Do you think we should… look?”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand and let go. “Yeah… I’ll take Sam’s, you look in Dean’s.” 

With his good hand, Jared grabbed what he assumed was Sam’s duffel, because it looked just like the one he had on set for when he played Sam. He lifted it onto the bed he was sure belonged to Sam, furthest from the door, because in their scripts, Dean always took the bed closest to the door.

Jensen grabbed the other duffel with his uninjured arm and brought it to the other bed.

“Here goes nothin’…” Jared said softly as he unzipped the duffel in front of him. Tentatively, he began exploring the contents as Jensen unzipped the duffel he’d chosen. For him, this felt like an invasion of privacy. He wouldn’t want anyone going through his stuff, but he figured they had to if they were going to understand what had happened to them.

“Shit…” Jared swore softly as he pulled the amulet out of Sam’s duffel. “He still has it, Jen. He snagged it out of the trash and kept it.”

Jared blinked back tears as he looked over at Jensen. “Do you think they’ll… bring this back? On the show? I always hated that they had Dean throw it away. It pissed me off… and just look at this… Sam still has it. Because it _meant_ something. To them.”

Jensen stared down at the photo in his hand. “Um… Jared?” Jensen looked over at Jared with a shocked look on his face. “You better look at this… because that amulet… probably means more than either of us realized.”

Jared carefully returned the amulet to its hiding spot and went to Jensen. He looked down at the photo strip he held in his hand. Jared’s eyes scanned the photo from top to bottom. When he got to the last photo, his mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Jesus… they’re… they’re…” Jared let his sentence trail off.

“Taking brotherhood to a whole new level.” Jensen stated incredulously. “With tongue.” He added, feeling a bit queasy. And maybe a bit jealous. As far as he could tell, Sam and Dean were still together, which was more than he could say about him and Jared.

Jared turned and went to sit on Sam’s bed. 

“They’re together.” Jared nodded to himself. It all made sense now – the scripts, the sexual tension the directors and the writers had wanted between the brothers… amped up because of the nature of Jared and Jensen’s previous relationship.

The scenes from the cutting room floor…

Jared reached over and grabbed something out of Sam’s duffel. 

“I guess that explains this.” Jared stated flatly as he held up a bottle of lube for Jensen’s inspection.

Jensen stared at the lube, remembering all of the times he and Jared had handed a bottle just like that to one another, depending upon who was penetrating whom. Jensen closed his eyes briefly against the pain that rolled through him as he thought about how much he’d lost the day Jared told him they were done.

Jared stood and grabbed the duffel, placing it on the floor on the far side of the bed. He then, very purposefully while Jensen was turned away from him, put the bottle of lube next to the duffel on the floor. 

Ten months ago he’d been an idiot. If Sam and Dean could be courageous enough to be together without caring what anyone thought, then so could he.

He wasn’t certain that he could win Jensen back; but he was going to try.

Jared turned and looked at Jensen. He was zipping up Dean’s duffel and was returning it to the corner. Jared quickly stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers. He could feel Jensen’s eyes on him as he slid under the covers.

“Jen…” Jared said softly. “I think you should join me here. You know… in case we’re suddenly transported elsewhere. We were within inches of each other when this happened, so…”

Jensen looked down at Jared. He was still the most beautiful man he’d ever seen and the thought of being in such a small bed with him filled him with both fear and desire, all at once. Jensen knew that if he got into bed with Jared, he would have to fight the urge to take things back to where they used to be between them.

Jared had stated over and over he didn’t want that. Didn’t want him – not anymore. 

Jensen sighed as he reached his decision. He walked over and turned off the overhead light and then returned to where Jared was. With shaking hands, he took off everything except his t-shirt and boxers, and then slid into bed next to Jared, because he was right, they shouldn’t be far from one another in case they somehow got flipped back to the right universe.

Jared rolled onto his side and looked at Jensen. He was so gorgeous. Jared had always loved looking at Jensen… everything about him was magnificent, from his head down to his feet. Jared had been in love with him for so long and the last ten months had been nearly impossible; working together had been torturous, every day seeing Jensen, being reminded about what he’d so stupidly given up to satisfy the studio executives.

“Jen…” Jared said quietly.

Jensen turned and looked at the love of his life. Jared had been the one person who immediately broke through Jensen’s walls and earned a trusted place in his heart without the typical years of assessment and evaluation others had had to endure. 

Being this close to Jared but being unable to touch him was hell.

“Yeah?” Jensen didn’t trust himself to say more than that. 

Jared tentatively reached out and cupped Jensen’s face with his hand. He used his thumb to slowly stroke over Jensen’s cheek. Jensen closed his eyes in order to hide the tears that threatened to come unbidden. He hadn’t felt Jared’s gentle touch for so long, it was overwhelming.

“I was so stupid, Jen…” Jared breathed out. “So fucking dumb… I look at you every day and ache for you. I go home and do nothing but remember us and everything we had together. I don’t want to be apart from you anymore.”

Jensen opened his eyes and looked at the man he loved. He was saying the very things Jensen had dreamed of him saying for so long, but they were here – in this world – and scared, so Jensen didn’t want to trust what Jared was saying.

“I get you don’t want to be apart from me here, Jared.” Jensen said softly. “But what about if – when – we get back to our world? What then?”

Jared moved closer to Jensen as he continued to caress his face with gentle fingers. 

“I don’t care what world we’re in, Jen. Since the first day we met, you’ve always been it for me. We used to be so happy… and I stupidly bowed to the pressure and threw it away. You gotta know that I’ve regretted that decision every day since I made it and I just never knew how to tell you. Every day we’re apart, I feel more and more alone… like I’m breaking apart and no one will ever be able to put the pieces back together.”

Jensen wanted to believe Jared. He really did, but Jared’s decision ten months earlier had gutted him. There had been times Jensen thought he wouldn’t survive the sheer heartbreak of it all.

Jared could see the trepidation in Jensen’s eyes and it saddened him. He’d hurt the one person he loved more than anything in the world. And now, maybe they could never go back to what they’d been; but Jared wasn’t going to give up. Not when he had Jensen this close.

Jared moved toward Jensen slowly, giving him time to push him away. Jared paused when his lips were nearly brushing Jensen’s.

“I love you, Jen…” Jared breathed out. “And I’m going to kiss you… unless you tell me you don’t want me to…”

Jensen said nothing. His stomach was in a knot and all he wanted to do was haul Jared against him and feel the power of his love again. He was scared, too. If he let Jared in, there would be no turning back; Jensen couldn’t stand another separation.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Jared.” Jensen finally whispered. “Because losing you again would kill me. And I’m not being melodramatic about that.”

Jared rested his forehead against Jensen’s. His eyes were closed against the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Being apart kills me, too, Jen.” Jared said quietly. “I can’t undo what I did… but I can beg your forgiveness and hope that you’ll give me one more chance, Jen… please…”

“Please don’t hurt me, Jay…” Jensen whispered into the darkness of the room.

“I promise,” Jared said with conviction. After a beat, he whispered, “I’m going to kiss you, Jen, and we’re going to figure everything out… the way we used to, when it was just us.”

“Ok.” Jensen said softly.

Jared changed the angle of his head and captured Jensen’s lips in a slow, deep kiss. He took his time, savoring the moment when he felt whole again. As Jared dragged his tongue across Jensen’s lower lip, a needy whimper escaped Jensen, causing Jared to gather him close and deepen the kiss. The suppressed passion of the last ten months surfaced as the devoured one another’s mouths. 

They gasped and moaned as their souls reconnected. When Jensen worked his hand into Jared’s boxers, grabbing his ass to pull their hips together, Jared threw back his head and moaned as their hard cocks met through the thin material of their boxers.

“Jesus, Jen… I’ve missed this… you, so fucking much.” Jared moaned as Jensen kissed and sucked at his neck. “No one has ever made me feel the things you do…”

Jensen bit down on the chord along the side of Jared’s neck. “Have you been with anyone since last time we were together…?” Jensen growled as he asked, both terrified and hopeful as he waited for Jared’s response.

Jared reached up and grabbed Jensen’s face with this hands. “God, no… Jen… there’s been no one but you. From the moment I first saw you in person at our audition… you were all I ever wanted.” Jared kissed Jensen softly. “I promise, Jen… there’s no one for me but you.”

Jensen rolled on top of Jared. He ground himself against Jared, letting Jared feel how hard he was. Jensen began kissing Jared with abandon. Now that he knew there had been no one else, he began opening his heart to the man he loved. Jensen was scared… but, if Sam and Dean were brave enough to love one another then he had to give him and Jared another chance.

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen as he used his hands to pull their bodies closer together. He couldn’t believe Jensen was finally in his arms again. He had been terrified that they’d never be together this way again. Jared thrust his hips up to meet Jensen’s grinding motions. Their cocks were so hard and Jared could feel himself leaking from need.

“Jen…” Jared gasped as he kissed Jensen’s neck. “Want you inside me, babe… gotta have you inside me… please.”

Jensen slowed his grinding and looked down at Jared. “You want me inside you?”

Jared’s eyes were wide and full of want. “Yeah… please, Jen… last time we were together, I was inside you… this time, I need you inside me… gotta have you inside me, Jen… Wanna give you everything…” 

Jared blinked furiously to hold back his tears as Jensen kissed his softly, loving his lips with his own, touching Jared like only Jensen could.

Jared cast his arm about and found what he was looking for. He wrapped his fingers around Sam and Dean’s bottle of lube and pressed it against Jensen’s arm.

Jensen broke their kiss and looked down at Jared’s hand. “Is that…?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah… I don’t think they’d mind…”

Jensen took the bottle from Jared’s hand and pushed himself back onto his heels. He looked down at Jared as he flicked open the bottle. Jared stared up at Jensen and watched breathlessly as Jensen slowly lubed up his fingers.

Jensen closed the bottle and set it on the side table, in case they needed more. He leaned forward to kiss Jared, teasing him with his tongue as he wrapped his lubed fingers around Jared’s cock. Jared moaned as Jensen began stroking him, firm pressure, long strokes with his thumb sliding across Jared’s slit.

Jared threw his head back and moaned. “Oh god, Jen… I’ve missed your touch so fucking much…”

Jensen let go of Jared’s cock and slid his own cock against Jared’s. He began slowly thrusting, rubbing their straining erections together as he kissed Jared frantically. When he was ready, he straddled Jared and reached behind him to grab a hold of his cock.

Jared looked up at Jensen with shock as Jensen worked Jared’s cock into the tight, wet heat of his ass.

“Jen…” Jared groaned as Jensen lowered himself until there was nothing left for him to take inside himself. “I wanted…”

Jensen captured Jared’s lips in a heated kiss as he began to rock his hips. “I know what you wanted, Jay…” Jensen gasped as Jared’s cock dragged across his prostate. “But it’s not what I needed.” 

Jensen sat up and rolled his hips, working Jared’s cock into him as deep as it would go. “It’s been ten months, Jay… ten months since I belonged to you.” Jensen gasped as Jared grabbed his hips and began fucking up into him. “Ten months since you let me love you.”

Jared moaned, partly from pleasure, partly from pain. “Jen… I’m so fucking sorry…”

Jensen looked down at Jared, his eyes awash in unshed tears. “Never again, Jay… I can’t… I can’t be apart from you like that again.”

Jared reached up and grabbed Jensen’s shoulders, quickly rolling him to the side and then onto his back. Jared kissed Jensen passionately as he grabbed his legs and raised them up to his shoulders. Jared broke the kiss and began pounding his cock into Jensen, grunting with every thrust as his tears splashed down onto Jensen’s chest.

“Never, Jen… I promise…” Jared’s voice was raw with emotion as he looked down into his lover’s eyes. “I love you, Jen…”

Jensen reached up and pulled Jared’s face to his, kissing him frantically. Jared reached between them and began stroking Jensen’s cock in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Jensen was writhing beneath him as his orgasm ripped through him.

“Fuck, Jay…” Jensen moaned, “Fuck…”

Jared captured Jensen’s lips and kissed him as his body shook, his cock pulsing deep inside the only love he’d ever known. Jared slowed the kiss and then softly planted kisses across Jensen’s freckles and down his neck as they came down together from their orgasms.

Jared finally slipped himself out of Jensen and rolled onto his back, pulling Jensen into his arms. He held Jensen close and cherished the feeling of having him back in his arms. 

A while later, Jensen softly kissed Jared’s shoulder as he whispered, “I love you, Jay.”

Jared hugged Jensen close. “I know, Jen… I don’t know why you do after all I put you through, but I’m so fucking glad to have you back where you belong. I love you so much…”

Jared and Jensen kissed languidly as exhaustion overtook them.

When sunlight filtered through the tattered curtains in Sam and Dean’s room in the early hours of the morning, the soft rays played across Jensen’s back as he slowly drove his cock deep into Jared. Over and over Jensen savored the feeling of Jared’s soft, wet heat enveloping him as he loved Jared with his body and soul.

Later, Jensen and Jared held hands as they explored Bobby’s library. The found more pictures of Sam and Dean through the years. As they grew, it was clear their relationship became closer and closer. In more recent photos, the depth of love they had for one another was readily apparent in every shot.

“They’re so in love, Jen…” Jared whispered as the gazed at a candid picture Bobby must have taken when they weren’t looking.

Jensen tightened his grip on Jared’s hand. “Dean looks at Sam the same way I look at you, Jay.” Jared’s eyes focused on Dean’s expression and he sucked in a breath when he recognized the truth of Jensen’s statement.

“I hope they’re happy, Jen…” Jared said softly. “I hope they haven’t had to truly endure what we’ve portrayed on our show… can you imagine how unbearable that would be?”

Jensen sighed and pulled Jared into a tight hug, thinking about the amulet Sam had secreted away in his duffel upstairs. “I’m afraid they’ve had to, Jay. And no, I can’t imagine having all the stuff that’s happened to Sam happening to you. It would break me.”

Jared pulled away and grabbed Jensen’s hand, pulling him toward the couch. He sat and pulled Jensen into his lap. Jensen softly stroked Jared’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “Jay… whether we get back home or not, as long as I have you… like this… I’ll be ok.”

“We’ll be ok.” Jared said quietly as he pulled Jensen close and kissed him deeply.

Suddenly, Jared and Jensen found themselves in the library of Jared’s house. One minute they’d been making out on the couch in Bobby Singer’s office, and the next minute they’d been dumped in a heap on Jared’s black leather sofa in his home office.

“Fuck…” Jensen moaned as Jared squashed his injured shoulder.

“Shit…” Jared cried out as he grabbed Jensen with his injured hand. 

Jensen rolled around until he could separate himself from Jared. He stood and helped Jared to his feet. 

“Holy shit! We’re back, Jay!” Jensen crowed with delight. 

“Fuck yes! Home!” Jensen pulled Jared into a hug and kissed his neck. “I’ve never been so happy to be in Canada in my life, Jay!”

Jared laughed as he captured Jensen’s lips in a heated kiss. “God, I love you…” Jared breathed into Jensen’s mouth as he sealed their lips together in a deeper kiss.

When they finally broke apart, something on Jared’s desk caught his eye. He walked over to his desk and picked up a folded piece of paper on which his name had been written in precise block letters. When he opened it, a photo strip he and Jensen had done a couple of years earlier slid out and fell upright onto the desk. Jared looked down at the photos: one of him and Jensen laughing, in the next he and Jensen were looking at each other with eyes full of love… and in the last, they were kissing. Jared smiled softly at the memory. 

He’d hidden the photo strip in his desk months earlier when he could no longer bear the pain of looking at pictures of him and Jensen in happier times.

“Hey, Jen… look at this.” Jared said in awe.

Jensen tore his eyes from the photo strip, which bore a striking resemblance to the one he had found of Sam and Dean. He looked down at the paper Jared held in his hand.

_Dear Jared,_

_My name is Sam Winchester and I believe you play me on a show here in this universe. I’m leaving this note to tell you that everything you’ve been through as Sam (and everything Jensen’s been through as Dean) has actually happened to me and my brother, Dean Winchester._

_And yes, I mean everything… including all those scenes that never saw the light of day because your show isn’t on cable… Never, that is, until Dean and I found the room where we could watch the dailies._

_I’ll wait while you digest that. Sorry if I’m oversharing._

_Moving on… I just want you to know that Dean and I know that as long as we’re together, we can make it through anything. We realized that a long time ago, but sometimes we still forget… and then we hurt each other over and over until we can figure it out all over again._

_I don’t want to overstep my bounds here, but I get the sense that you and Jensen once had something special together. If I’m wrong, please forgive me. But, if I’m right… please hear what I’m about to say to you._

_Fight._

_Fight for what you had. Fight for Jensen. Don’t ever let go of him because he’s meant for you. No matter the universe, you and he are meant to be together. Whether it’s as Jared and Jensen or Sam and Dean or any other combination in any other time or place._

_You are soulmates. Don’t throw that away._

_I know you don’t know me, but you play me on TV, so I think you know by now that I know what I’m talking about._

_Fight for him. Always._

_And once you have him back? Don’t ever let him go._

_~ Sam Winchester_

On the bottom of the note, in a messier script, it said:

_I agree with Sammy on this, Jared. And Jensen? If you’re reading this... you hang on tight to the love of your life. No matter what._

_~ Dean_

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared from behind, holding him close.

“So…” Jensen whispered next to Jared’s ear, “Looks like the real Sam Winchester is as smart as the one you play on our show.”

Jared turned around in Jensen’s arms and held him tight. “He is and he’s right, Jen. I’m never letting you go again.”

Jensen pulled back and captured Jared’s lips in a passionate kiss. “Never gonna let you, Jay…” Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth as their passion mounted.

Genevieve Padalecki chose that moment to walk into the office. Seeing Jared and Jensen in a torrid embrace brought a look of disgust to her face. But moments later, she broke out into a brilliant smile.

“Oh thank god!” Gen squealed, thinking about living her own life away from Canada and the two men who controlled her every move. “Does this mean I can get out of my contract early?”


End file.
